


Besitos

by anniex



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, Kissing, Mutual Pining, No Plot/Plotless, Not Canon Compliant, Surprise Kissing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniex/pseuds/anniex





	Besitos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zinny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinny/gifts).
  * A translation of [Besitos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894140) by [zinny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinny/pseuds/zinny). 



第一次是发生在基地某个早晨，那天房里一反常态地朝气蓬勃，培根和蛋的香气让人食指大动，与倦意洋溢的低声碎念交织到一块儿去。托尼一屁股坐在餐桌前，马克杯灌满一大杯咖啡摆在厚重的一摞文件旁。他托着下巴，竭力阻止自己的脸砸到硬绑绑的桌面上去。

「随便啦，」克林特接过话茬继续说：「我觉得我做对了。」

山姆在经过他身边时反了反眼：「跑去救流浪猫不救队友才不是甚麽正确选择。」

克林特皱了皱眉毛：「它们是小猫咪，山姆，说话要经大脑。」

「我飞回来的时候连着断掉的手臂！」山姆不满地喊道，手在半空中挥舞。

「那是小猫咪，dude！」

托尼不耐烦地呻吟了声，皱着鼻子嘟嚷：「行行好给我闭嘴吧翠儿，并不是所有人都习惯在这不人道的时间点被吵醒的。」

娜塔莎就在两人能够作出任何回应前走了进来。此起彼落的问好声刚好在她经过托尼身侧时渐渐回归平静。她的手指轻轻扫过他的後颈，托尼从思绪中分出神来低哼了声当做回应。

目击者克林特挑起了眉，看向山姆，後者只是耸了耸肩，随即继续刚才的指责活动。最後史蒂夫在克林特快要拿他的弓前介入了争吵，现在喋喋不休的除了正反双方还得添上一个劝解者。

娜塔莎见状反了个白眼，提着一杯咖啡踱到托尼身後停下，手搭在他的肩头上。托尼微微一怔，抬头对上她双眼，嘴边噙着一个微笑。她倾身在他的嘴边落下一吻。

这一吻不算长也不算短，刚好足够令烦人的吵架像按下暂停键一样瞬间停止。娜塔莎往後抽身，手从托尼的肩膀上移到他的卷发之中，软发於她指缝间轻轻穿过，动作自然利落。接着像个没事人一样，径自离开了饭厅。

「What the fu——」克林特和山姆默契十足地喊到一半被「language！」着的史蒂夫一手一个地抽了一下後脑勺。但後者也不能幸免地面带疑惑。

对於队友的纠结托尼根本懒得理，他只管满足地闭上眼，无视掉背景里复仇者们的窃窃私语。

 

＊

 

第二次发生的时候，托尼正在记者会上回答问题。鼻梁上架着太阳镜，下巴抬得高高，笑容灿烂。娜塔莎坐在他左侧，当某个记者问出一个挺私人的问题时她凑近了托尼。

「史塔克先生！」她伸手问道，同时高举掌中的录音机：「你生命中有没有出现过比较特别的人呢？」

台下顿时泛起一片轻松的笑声，当中一些粉丝好奇地向前倾。托尼轻轻地笑了一下，却可见地僵硬了，娜塔莎对着这样的他提起了眉毛。

「当然！」他夸张地指指复仇者们：「我的队伍对我来说挺特别的。」

女记者一如所料般摇摇头，想榨压出更多八卦：「我是指更加亲密的关系……」她鼓励性地扬起眉头。

在托尼可以回答之前，娜塔莎介入了。她一把抓住托尼的丝质领带，把他拉至自己面前，几乎鼻尖对鼻尖。她看见对方只看着她一人的深棕色眼眸里闪过一丝惊喜的光芒。娜塔莎轻抚他的脸，倾身在对方的唇上印上一吻。周遭记者顿时哗然，闪光灯接二连三地在面前炸开。

二人分开的时候花花公子少有地面红气喘。娜塔莎朝着提问的记者咧嘴而笑：「这足够回答你的问题了吗？」

 

＊

 

凌晨两点，通常这个时候只有托尼还醒着，漫无目的地在大楼里游荡。但今晚似乎情况有别。他坐着开放式厨房旁处理公务，手指不自觉地轻敲着桌面。突然一杯咖啡搁到手边，托尼眨眨眼一抬头就见着娜塔莎倚在吧台那儿，自己的某件AC/DC T-shirt正宽松地套在她身上，她的头发束成了马尾，末端随意地搭在露出的纤肩上。

「谢了。」他惬意地拿起马克杯。

娜塔莎点点头，绕过柜台坐到他身边，枕在他肩膀上，抄起他的文件分成了二叠。

「这边的，」她掀起了一页让他看，「是你要读完然後签署的。而这里，」娜塔莎在一些段落旁留下了便条贴，「有便条贴的地方是要读的部份。另一方面，」她扬了扬几张纸，接着放到第二叠上面，「他们声称跟第一叠那些写的是一样的东西，但其实不然，尽管两叠文件非常相似，这叠却有些细微改动，他们大概认为你不会注意。签名前让你的律师团先审阅清楚。」

「你说，没了你我该怎麽办？」托尼叹了口气，转过身来面对着娜塔莎，在她额上落下一吻。

「没了我你多半会跑去烦小辣椒。」她的调侃惹得他一笑。娜塔莎直起身子，「幸运的是我不介意在你这些无关紧要的事上花点时间。」

「是吗？」托尼的目光从对方的脸移至对方的嘴上。

那唇弯了起来。「嗯……」二人极有默契地拉近了距离。「如果这意味着我们可以这样做。」

他们近到连气息都交织到了一起，鼻尖擦鼻尖，嘴唇间只馀半分。托尼闭上双眼把距离缩成为零。娜塔莎抚上他的脸颊，以同样热度回吻着。此刻不单是某次「在漆黑无人的环境中接吻」般简单，此刻他们亲密无间。

这是他们的第三次接吻经历，但决不是最後一次。


End file.
